


A Trip to Risa

by Antaus



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antaus/pseuds/Antaus





	A Trip to Risa

As the shuttle descended through the atmosphere of Risa, the vista below was a most welcome sight. After spend months cooped up in a lab, or covered in dust on some dig site, this was a well earned, and needed, vacation. It wasn't to say that Marcus didn't enjoy his job as a Federation scientist, because he did, but having some R&R was nice too. The last visit to the pleasure planet was nearly a year ago, so the next week was something that he was looking forward to.

After a brief conversation with ground control, he was directed to a landing pad, and the shuttle touched down gently. Once on the ground he took the time to change into a pair of dark blue swimming tights. The last thing he did before stepping off the shuttle was grab a small box of personal possessions, then tap the button to lower the back ramp. To a gentle whirring sound the sunlight hit him, the warmth gently greeting Marcus as he stepped off. It was humid, but the wind was just enough to keep it from being oppressive. It also had a hint of a sweet smell to it.

“Computer, power down engines, and secure all systems,” Marcus said. “Voice authorization, Asterion 3769-beta-5.”

“Voice authorization confirmed,” the computer said, as the ramp raised. “Powering down engines, all systems secure.”

Raising his face toward the sun, Marcus closed his eyes and stood there, basking in the heat. He wanted to enjoy the moment and forget about work, schedules, rotations, or just about anything for that matter. It was nice to be able to do just about whatever he wanted, and not have to worry about anything. As far as he was concerned, for the next week, Risa was the only planet in the universe. Taking a deep breath he continued to stand there until someone spoke, drawing his mind back to the present.

“Welcome back to Risa, Mr. Asterion, I am Lya Celin” Celin said. “All that is ours is yours.” His eyes opened to see a young Bajoran woman standing there. She was wearing a long flowing gown colored with a variety of bright pastels. The outfit was revealing, but in a manner that was more more tasteful than provocative. Short brown hair framed a slender face with deep brown eyes, a slender that widened near the bottom, and a set slender lips that were pulled up into a warm smile.

“Hello Lya,” Marcus said, holding out the small metal box with one hand. “Would you be so kind as to drop this off in my room?”

“Is there anything else I can do to make your stay more enjoyable?” Celin said, taking the box from him. “We have quite a few activities here that you may find quite enjoyable.”

“No maybe about it, I love this planet,” Marcus said, looking around. “But for now I think I'll start with a soft seat, a drink menu, and a large amount of doing nothing.” His host smiled again, bowed, and walked ahead of him. The reservation had been booked well in advance, as it wasn't always easy to get one this time of year. Being his third trip to Risa, Marcus knew where the guest quarters were, but right now he wanted to just lounge around, activities would come later. That was why he'd had Celin drop the box off for him.

Putting that plan into action, he walked from the landing pad down a small dirt path the led toward the beach. The sound of gentle ocean waves and the salty sea air, reminded him of growing up on the coast of Florida, back on Earth. Comfortable seating wasn't hard to find either, there was a covered patio outside one of the many game houses, and the wicker couch set with cushions practically had his name written on it. Flopping down he immediately set about doing precisely nothing. The physical rest was as welcome as the mental. Marcus' job normally required a lot of thinking, so his brain was on vacation along with his body.

At first he ignored the sounds of the open air game house, but the conversation followed by a steady clicking sound finally peaked his curiosity. Having a good idea the game being played was Tongo, what he didn't expect to see upon turning around, were five Vulcans holding cards and tossing small slips of gold into the bowl sitting on top of the pillar in the center of the game wheel. As Vulcans weren't normally the gambling type, he imaged the gold didn't have any latinum in it, effectively play money. Never the less it was a strange sight to see.

One of them noticed Marcus watching and offered a friendly nod, which he returned before turning back around. That was enough to bring a grin to his face. Were Marcus to ask, they would no doubt say it was a casual cultural study to help them better understand the Ferengi. All quite logical of course. When Celin returned she had a drink menu in hand, and handed it to him. There was a lot to choose from, including drinks being listed by species to prevent accidental poisoning, and he scanned it for a briefly. Settling on something he handed the menu back.

“The Violet Sunset sounds interesting,” Marcus said.

“A lovely choice, anything else that I can do for you?” Celin asked. There were a number of idea going through his mind as a result of that question. Risa wasn't called the pleasure planet simply because it was a nice vacation spot. About the only way you wouldn't have any female company here, was if you weren't looking.

“How about you slip into something a little less conservative and join me?” Marcus asked.

“I could,” Celin said, her face flushing gently. “But I don't think my husband would like that very much.”

“Probably not, a drink it is then,” Marcus said. The Violet Sunset was brought, and he nursed the drink, thinking about possible diversions later on. The steam pools were a nice place to relax and met other people, but the subterranean gardens were something he'd not gotten around to visiting last time. There were women of all shapes, sizes, and species here, which only added to the already enjoyable view. One in particular caught his attention.

She had long blond hair, and a paper thin, see-through pink dress. The swimsuit underneath could be best described as a few swatches of cloth held in place with dental floss. She was also possessed of a well curved figure that sent Macrus' thoughts in a very physical direction. Three steps past the game house she stopped mid-stride and turned her head from looking at something on the beach, to directly at him. He started slightly, seeing she was Betazoid.

“Uh... sorry, no offense intended,” Marcus said.

“None taken,” the woman said, offering a smile before she continued down the beach. “And, I've done that before.” Marcus pursed his lips letting out a slow breath, but kept his thoughts respectful. His attempt to return to relaxation didn't last very long. About five minutes later there was a yelp, followed by a dull thud and the sound of breaking glass. One of the serving girls had started to walk around a corner of a nearby game house the same time as Klingon woman, and they had collided. The serving girl was on the ground next to a tray and some broken glass, the Klingon woman was still standing.

What came next was a complete surprise. Rather than spitting threats and/or insults, she helped the woman to her feet, then knelt down to clean up the glass with her. In the process she deflected several apologies, admitting she had been at fault. Klingons were known for a great many things, but politeness wasn't one of them. A polite Klingon was up there next to Ferengi philanthropist in Marcus' mind. With the mess out of the way, the woman continued to the beach and removed her thick cloak, revealing a red, single-piece bathing suit. She was tall, likely more so than Marcus, and had a slender, but muscular body.

This was quite fascinating, and he watched as she began a series and slow and graceful movements. It didn't appear to be a fighting style, or at least none Marcus was familiar with. It didn't have any sharp or quick movements, or vocal exclamations. This lasted for about twenty minutes, before she picked the cloak up and walked to a nearby restaurant on the beach.

This was just too much, he couldn't simply sit there and watch anymore. An investigation of this Risian anomaly was most definitely in order. By the time he reached the restaurant, the woman was already waiting on an order he'd seen her place. Like the game house it was open air, with a large square cooking station, where chefs prepared food as those seated in front of it watched. It was surrounded by a deck on all sides, and the Klingon woman was sitting at one of a number of tables.

“Good afternoon, my name is Marcus,” Marcus said. “Mind if I join you?”

“Not at all, have a seat. My name's Yaadra by the way,” Yaadra said. Again he was greeted by politeness. This only made him all the more curious, as she didn't seem to carry that innate chip on her shoulder that most Klingons had. He took a seat and offered a smile, which was returned.

“So, what brings you to Risa?”

“The same as everyone else, getting away from the rest of the galaxy,” Yaadra said, leaning back in her chair. “What brings you to my table in particular?”

“Curiosity.” There was truth to his words, unlike every other Klingon he'd met, she didn't resonate that constant undertone of potential violence and hostility. Yaadra seemed quite content to sit there calmly, and listen to what he had to say. Her eyes watched him intently, followed by smirk.

“Curiosity is it?”

“You're not like other Klingons I've met.” Now it was Marcus who leaned back in his chair.

“Ah, I see,” Yaadra said. Propping both elbows on the table, she interlaced the fingers of both hands and rested her chin on them. “You're wondering why I'm not yelling about honor, glory, slaying my enemies, and getting drunk on blood wine. Comes with the job.”

“And just what job could cause this most unusual change in such a... lively people?”

“I'm part of the Klingon Diplomatic Corps,” Yaadra said, a smile spreading across her face. “Surprise, we do exist after all.” There was a subtle charisma to Yaadra, her voice was soft and smooth. It seemed almost gentle, but at the same time if one listened close enough, there was also strength and considerable confidence there as well.

“So, is it your job that brought about this rather unique approach to socializing?”

“Yes, it is,” Yaadra said, looking up as a waiter approached with a plate of cooked meats, and a mug of blood wine. Something else different Marcus noted, most Klingons preferred live food. “Believe me, I'm as much a Klingon as anyone else, but as part of the Diplomatic Corps I discovered that spit and fire, don't always serve one well at the negotiation table. Acclimating one's self to the social and cultural traditions of others can serve to make my job considerably easier. Believe me, if we'd met on the homeworld you'd be meeting a very different Yaadra.”

“I can see that, but it doesn't explain the way you're acting now, seeing as how we're not at a negotiation table.”

“True,” Yaadra said, stabbing some of the meat with a fork, and eating a piece before continuing. “It's also fun to see how other people react, it confuses the hell out of them.” That made Marcus chuckle as he had to admit that she was right. Upon first seeing her he had been quite confused. Yaadra had not only peaked his interest, she also seemed to have a good sense of humor. The more he talked with her, the more he wanted to.

“So tell me, how does someone become a diplomat in a society dominated by warriors?” When the waiter returned to take Marcus' order, he politely declined anything. “I thought Klingons were all about war, glory, and honor.”

“To become a better warrior of course.”

A fairly unexpected response, it drew a curious look from Marcus. “Becoming a diplomat to be a better warrior, how did you come to this conclusion?”

“Like any good Klingon, when I came of age I joined the Defense Force, and from there I earned a position on a ship. My shipmates and I saw quite a bit of battle, and I've earned glory and honor for both my house and my name. Yaadra, daughter of J'hata, is one that's spoken proudly among my people.”

“But,” Marcus said, pointing a finger at her. “Something changed didn't it?”

“About four years ago, yes.” Continuing to eat, she finally stopped and seemed to stare down at nothing in particular. “The victories began stale, the glory felt hollow, and my passion for battle faded. The more I thought, the more I began to realize, there had to be more to a warrior than just glory, honor, and slaying my enemies. So I resigned my post and joined the Diplomatic Corps.”

“How... did your family take the career change?”

“About the way you would imagine. My mother nearly launched herself to Praxus, and my fathered threatened to disown me.”

That brought a slight wince followed by a concerned look. “Disaster averted?”

“Eventually. Once they calmed down I explained my reasons, telling them what I'm about to tell you, but first, tell me, d you know who Kahless is?”

“Are you kidding me?” Marcus said. “Kahless the Unforgetable, founder of the Klingon Empire, forger of the first bat'leth, and the greatest warrior to ever live.”

“Indeed he was, and while most people know the famous tales, there are others as well,” Yaadra said. “For instance, the Battle of Pelklar Pass.”

“Oh I'm all ears,” Marcus said. Settling into the chair he watched Yaadra eat a little more as she seemed to be mentally recalling the tale that was about to be told.

“The battle of Pelklar Pass... Most historians seem to agree he was fairly young at the time, around 30ish or so. He and 100 of his fiercest warriors had just won a great victory and were celebrating the conquest of the city of To'hakn. During the celebration a messenger delivered news that one of Kahless' rivals, a warlord named Golbor, was marching on the city with an army of 10,000 warriors,” Yaadra said.

“So it was 101 against 10,000?” Marcus said.

“Yes, and even for the great Kahless it didn't appear that might of arms would win the day,” Yaadra said. The story already had Marcus intrigued as he loved hearing cultural mythss. Learning forward he was quite eager to hear how Kahless handled the situation. “But rather than rushing headlong into battle, bat'leths raised, Kahless entreated Golbor to negotiate with him.”

“Negotiation? That doesn't sound very Klingon,” Marcus said.

“That's because I haven't put it into the proper context yet,” Yaadra said. “Golbor accepted because he was arrogant and so sure of his own victory, defeat never entered his mind. Only 100 warriors, including Kahless, attended. During the negotiations, a warrior by the name of Bekbel slipped away, traveling to the nearby city of Vok'es. There he warned Kahless' allies of Golbor's attack and they rallied their armies. When Bekbel returned it was with an army 50,000 strong.”

“So Kahless used the negotiations to buy time for his allies to arrive, smart,” Marcus said. “I take it things didn't go well for Golbor.”

“Considering the name Golbor is now synonymous with fool in Klingon culture, no,” Yaadra said. “The moral of the story is not every problem has to, or can be, solved through brute force. I explained to my parents that my change to diplomacy was to learn more about other worlds and cultures. This would allow me to better understand how they thought, acted, and could very well give me the edge should we face them in combat.”

“Interesting, you're using diplomacy to learn more about potential enemies,” Marcus said.

“Exactly, and I also promised my father that I would eventually rejoin the Defense Force as well,” Yaadra said. “Which is true, but I feel that war, honor, victory, and glory, they are but facets of a greater whole that is the Klingon warrior. If I don't develop all aspects of myself, then on the day that I find an honorable death in battle, and stand before Kahless in Sto-vo-kor, I will be found lacking.”

Leaning back in his chair Marcus looked at Yaadra, having found a deeper philosophical appreciation for what it meant to be a Klingon warrior. Kahless wasn't just the greatest warrior to ever live, he was also a poet, philosopher, leader, and more. The woman sitting in front of him was looking for more out of her life than just one battle after another.

“So tell me, what do you do?”

“I'm a scientist, xenocultural studies.”

“You study alien cultures, interesting. Not all that different from what I'm doing.”

“Somewhat, I normally study long dead civilizations like the Iconians and the T'kon,” Marcus said, taking a moment to think about that. “Though my most recent venture is a still living culture. I'm doing a study of Bajor, pre and post occupation.”

“Cardassians,” Yaadra said, making a small huff. “batlh Hutlh.” Though Marcus didn't speak Klingon, he knew batlh meant honor. Judging from Yaadra's sour expression and body language, it was likely a reference to such, or lack thereof from a Klingon perspective.

“Not a fan of the Cardassians I take it,” Marcus said.

“They prey on the weak and defenseless, they are cowards,” Yaadra said. Marcus could see there was indeed a Klingon within her after all. With the meal at and end, she stood, and he decided to do something that would prove quite interesting for he both of them. Rising from his own seat, and knowing a little about Klingon culture and backhanded Yaadra across the face.

“I do know a little about Klingon challenges, so I challenge you.” She took the blow, head only moving to the side slightly, then looked at Marcus, arching a brow.

“To a fight to the death?” Yaadra said.

“What? I thought that was the Klingon equivalent of challenging someone to a friendly duel,” Marcus said.

“That would be the waH Hos, test of strength, which involves punching someone,” Yaadra said. “Are you sure about this? Human's aren't known for being warriors the way Klingons are.”

“I don't spend all my time in a lab,” Marcus said, trying to stand a little taller. “I happen to be a third degree black belt in karate. I'd be interested in seeing some of the other Yaadra that you mentioned.”

“Alright, don't say I didn't warn you,” Yaadra said. Instead of having the fight right there in the restaurant, they both walked down to the beach. Both took a moment to do a bit of stretching to prepare themselves, then dropped into their respecting combat stances. They exchanged a smile, and he could see she would was going to enjoy this. Marcus started the match with some quick punches and a kick, which were all blocked. She came in with a punch, he ducked and connected with a fist to the ribs. Yaadra grunted sightly, then dropped an elbow into the upper back that slammed him onto the sand.

She backed off a few steps allowing Marcus to stand. This time Yaadra lunged and tried to tackle, only to have him roll back and kick her overhead. The light sparring continued for a few minutes with Marcus on the worst end of it, until he connected with a spinning roundhouse kick to the head. Yaadra staggered to one side without falling, and seeing one of her teeth in the sand, looked at Marcus and let out a loud snarl. Taken aback by this sudden change he hesitated and was tackled to the ground for it. By the time Yaadra stopped punching, his face was swollen and bloody, two teeth were missing, and security guards were running down the beach.

“Risa security, stop where you are!” Someone said. With the one eye he could see out of, Marcus saw her look back with a growl, only now her face was twisted into a visage of anger like a Klingon warrior, not the courteous woman he had met earlier. It startled the lead guard, but he stood his ground. Yaadra closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and seemed more in control of herself after that. It took some effort, but she seemed able to put the Klingon back in the cage, as it were.

Marcus accepted the hand up as she stood, and managed to avoid falling over, even though he was still seeing stars in orbit of his head. There were four security officers dressed in dark blue uniforms with matching helmets and black visors. All of them had phasers drawn, as they were the only ones on Risa allowed to carry weapons. Marcus was still dazed to the point of seeing little shuttles orbiting his head when the lead officer approached.

“What's going on here?” the security guard said.

“Juss a friendly lil' sparring match occifer,” Marcus said.

“Indeed, my new friend Marcus wanted to see some of my Klingon spirit,” Yaadra said, offering a smile.

“This is friendly?” the security guard said.

“He's alive isn't he?” Yaadra said, in something of a matter of fact manner.

“You've apparently never spurred wif a Klingon before, wuz fun,” Marcus said. The security officers seemed to relax after that and holstered their phasers. The man in the lead also stepped forward.

“We know some people like rougher sports, but in the future it would be best if you used one of our sparring rooms,” the security officer said. “We were called by a concerned patron who thought it was a real fight.”

“My apologies, this is my first time on Risa,” Yaadra said. “I didn't know you had sparring rooms.”

“Got a medical room?” Marcus said, then fell over and passed out.

********************

An unknown amount of time later, he started to regain consciousness. Eyes fluttered and he groaned slightly, seeing nothing but white at first. It took time for Marcus' mind to register that he was laying down staring at a ceiling. There were gentle beeps and other noises in the room, but it was otherwise calm. The pain from earlier was gone, and his head turned to the left. There he saw a young Risian woman in a nurse's uniform checking some monitors and other equipment. She offered Marcus a friendly smile, then went back about her work.

“About time you woke up,” Yaadra said. That turned his head in the other direction, and seated a short distance from the bed, the Klingon was reading a book. Following a few blinks, Marcus realized he could see out of both eyes, and the pain from earlier was gone. As his senses set back in and everything came into focus, so did the hospital bed and the fact he was laying down. Seeing Yaadra there was something of a surprise, but he didn't have time to ask her anything.

His attention was drawn by the sound of a curtain opening, and an older Andorian man walked in. His blue skin was something of a stark contrast to the white suit he wore, one that stopped under his chin. It did however match his hair. The small blue antenna stalks on his head turned toward Marcus, while the man tapped at a padd that was held in one hand. The last thing his Marcus' eyes drifted to was a name tag over the left breast which read 'Dr. Ligo'.

“Ah, it's good to see that you're awake Mr. Asterion,” the doctor said, offering a broad smile. “My name is Dr. Ligo, and I'm happy to report that you're going to be just fine. Despite the rather thorough thrashing you took.”

“Yeah, it was,” Marcus said, pushing up in bed. “How long was I out?”

“About five hours or so,” Yaadra said.

“Right, okay, so what now?” Marcus said, looking to the doctor. Ligo seemed intent on tapping away at the padd, and it took a moment to realize he'd been asked a question. Another broad smile was offered before he answered.

“Now you can check out if you like. We treated your injuries while you were unconscious.”

“Thank you doctor,” Marcus said. Although there was a little stiffness in his muscles, everything did seem to be in the right place and there was no pain. He even had two artificial implants to replace the teeth lost during the sparring match. The process of getting dressed and being discharged from the hospital took a total of about ten minutes. It was night by now and the air was noticeably cooler. Things hadn't slowed down much as people were enjoying the nightlife with the same fervor as the daytime. There was however, something on his mind, and he looked over at Yaadra who was walking next to him.

“I have to admit, I didn't expect to see you in there,” Marcus said. There was another dirt path that wound its way toward the beach. Seeing the same restaurant from earlier, now rather well lit, Marcus recognized where they were.

“Considering I put you in the hospital, I wanted to make sure you were alright” Yaadra said. “I did get a little carried away there at the end, so I thought the least I could do was see you out again.”

“So did I at least put up a decent fight?” Marcus said.

“Better than I thought you would,” Yaadra said. “But I do believe the human phrase is, don't quit your day job.”

That brought a small laugh from Marcus, “Yes well, humans mostly fight for self defense, so I suppose it does make a difference.” It was Marcus who lead the walk, taking them through a park filled with a multitude of flowering plants and tall fountains. Something else that surprised him was when Yaadra stopped to smell some of the flowers. Just from the short time they'd spent together Marcus could see there was a lot more to his new friend than just battle and glory. The two continued to walk in silence toward a tall hotel speckled by lights. Having booked a room on the ground floor, all it took was a left turn at the lobby entrance and a short walk down a nearby hall. Soon they were standing in front of a solid white door with the number 12 painted on it in gold lettering.

“Is the study of alien cultures really your passion in life?” Yaadra said.

“Yes it is,” Marcus said. “I've been fascinated by them since I was a child. It seemed only natural to pursue it when I got older, and well, here I am.”

“There you are indeed. So tell me, Marcus Asterion,” Yaadra said, pinning him against the wall with her body. “How do you feel about studying a Klingon culture... a very close... detailed study.” The sudden proposition took Marcus by surprise, but he quickly recovered and briefly thought about the idea. It wasn't one he'd considered, but Yaadra was young, attractive, and this kind of entertainment was part of his to do list on Risa. Instead of saying anything he reached over and a button on the panel opening the door to his room. Yaadra smiled broadly, walked in, pulled him with her, and closed the door behind them.

 


End file.
